Blood Tears, Les Larmes de Sang
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Un serial killer dans la nature et on demande au CBI d'intervenir. Une journée finalement ordinaire... Enfin presque. Policier, action et Jisbon. Fic de maximum 10 chapitres, avec possible sequel plus tard. Reviews appréciées... Chap : 3 UP
1. Prologue : et tout commença par 3 mots

_**Blood Tears, Les Larmes de Sang.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une nouvelle histoire courte (je pense aux autres) – qui devait être un OS mais voilà… Ce n'en sera pas un… Mais maximum 10 chapitres !_

_**Résumé :**__ un crime atroce est comis, Jane et Lisbon enquêtent mais voilà, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu… _

_Catégorie : Drama/Romance/policier – Pour information se situe saison 4._

_**Prologue : Et tout commença par trois mots**_

_**Villa St Clair, Napa Valley, 20h, Jour 1**_

Vincent St Clair, propriétaire d'une magnifique villa, époux de la fille d'un millionnaire, ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir toute sa vie basculé aujourd'hui suite à la simple phrase de son épouse. Trois mots qui lui prenaient sa vie, son travail et sa renommée.

« Je te quitte ».

Le ton froid et sans aucune émotion. Un verdict, un fait qu'on n'a plus qu'a être accepté sans émettre la moindre objection. La beauté blonde qu'il croyait connaître, qu'il avait aimé et aimait toujours venait tout simplement de le briser.

Alors n'acceptant pas cette décision, lui mari attentionné et aimant qu'il était, plaida sa cause. Mais son épouse ne cessait d'aller et venir remplissant des valises entières de ses affaires prétendant qu'elle avait trouvé mieux qu'un perdant minable.

Et ce fut cet instant qui scella son sort. Il sortit de la chambre, la laissant à ses préparatifs idiots. Ses bracelets s'entrechoquant à chaque mouvement aiguisaient la colère de l'homme qui malgré ses paroles, restait encore son époux.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Elle avait fait le serment.

En état de choc, il descendit les escaliers, lentement, comme un automate. Sa vision légèrement floue, il ouvrit la porte du garage et devant son atelier de réparation se saisit d'un marteau.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Dans la joie et dans les peines.

La douleur eut raison de la dernière lueur qui aurait pu la sauver. Ou le sauver lui. Les sauver tous.

Tranquillement, paisiblement, le marteau dans une main, un sourire sur le visage et les lèvres étirées en un sourire rassurant, mais qui ne faisait que refléter la folie qui l'animait, il se dressa de nouveau devant sa femme.

« Ecoutes, Vincent, laisses moi tranquille et … Tu sais très bien que ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers temps », fit-elle précipitamment, en continuant de remplir sa valise de vêtements, lui tournant le dos.

Ne l'entendant pas bouger, elle se retourna et le sourire compatissant se figea sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge, la peur déformant les traits de son visage parfaitement maquillé.

« Vince, tu fais quoi avec cette chose dans ta main ? Ecoutes… On peut en parler j'en suis sure… Vince… ».

Son ton suppliant, des mains devant elle, la femme orgueilleuse et imbue d'elle même se retrouva en train de pleurnicher comme un bébé, le mascara enlaidissant celle qu'elle s'évertuait à être. La femme égoïste, dure et froide n'existait plus.

Ce qui semblait être son mari ne fut plus et ces derniers mots déclenchèrent sa colère. Il leva le bras et la frappa de toutes ses forces au visage et il recommença, encore et encore une joie sadique induite par cette nouvelle liberté de tuer celle qui l'empoisonnait depuis si longtemps s'épanouit en lui. Il en voulait _plus_…

Le sang se mêla alors au mascara qui coulait lentement, mortellement le long de ses joues diaphanes que même le fond de teint de parvenait plus à masquer. Chaque coup de marteau provoquait une douleur plus intense que les précédentes. Au bout de ce qui ressemblait au dixième, peut être, la perte de sang et le choc finirent par avoir raison d'elle.

Après cinq minutes de coups, le corps complètement disloquée et bleuis de Renatha St Clair reposait, enfin, sur le parquet de la chambre désormais recouverte de sang.

Comme pour s'excuser ou en guise de remerciement, son meurtrier déposa sur elle, une rose blanche puis s'en retourna, prendre ses clés de voiture, son marteau pour continuer à « libérer » les hommes de cet esclavage.

_Chapitre 1 dans la foulée. Disons ce soir, je le peaufine. Comme toujours les Reviews sont appréciées …_

_MC._


	2. Un temps pour rire, un temps pour mourir

_**Blood Tears, Les Larmes de Sang.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un temps pour rire et un temps pour mourir…**_

_**CBI HQ, mardi matin, 8 heures, Jour 2**_

**Du coté de Jane**

Comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée au CBI, Patrick Jane prenait son thé, infusé à la perfection, sur son vieux canapé usé en regardant avec une moue enfantine son petit monde gravité autour des open desk. En clair, il appliquait la célèbre maxime « qu'il est bon de ne rien faire comme tout le monde s'agite autour de vous. »

Mais au delà de ce sourire amusé, de cette désinvolture apparente, s'étendait la blessure et la culpabilité d'un homme. Jamais guérie, sans cesse mise à vif, cette plaie ne cicatrisait pas. Elle restait ouverte, béante, tel un abîme sans fond, une chute perpétuelle dans les ténèbres.

Il ignorait s'il continuerait à rester aussi impassible quand il mettrait enfin la main sur John Le Rouge. Le vrai cette fois. Mais une nouvelle peur avait pris place au fond de lui. Il avait tout basé sur le fait que la vengeance lui permettrait d'avancer de guérir au fond de revivre. Mais quand il avait tiré sur ce disciple, ce sentiment n'était pas apparu. Cette sensation ne laissait qu'un gout amer en lui. Alors il se convainquait que ce ne serait pas la même chose avec son véritable ennemi.

Il se mentait à lui même, encore. Alors pour éviter de penser, il se perdait dans son job, jouait les enfants gâtés et agaçait Lisbon, lançait des paris fous à Rigsby, taquinait Van Pelt et essayait de faire sourire l'imperturbable agent Cho.

Mais rien ne passait. Et depuis peu, quelque chose de nouveau, une petite chose juste sous la surface se faisait sentir. De plus en plus forte. Un sentiment qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir pour personne. Une sorte de tendresse, d'affection. Lui qui ne voulait plus se lier à personne ressentait le besoin, humain, se sentir quelqu'un à ses cotés. Et les derniers évènements avec Erica, n'avait rien arrangé.

Il soupira, se sentant prisonnier et frustré de penser à des choses qu'il ne devrait même pas envisager et lança à Rigsby le défi de comprendre un nouveau tour de magie.

Juste oublier.

Oublier.

**Du coté de Lisbon…**

Lisbon, café à la main, regardait d'un air dépité et ennuyé la paperasse sur son bureau. La bureaucratie et ses merveilles…

D'un œil distrait, elle observait Jane à travers la fenêtre de son bureau en train de boire son thé, son expression perdu qu'il avait parfois quand il pensait à John Le Rouge. Bien que le sourire soit sur son visage, son regard morne et éteint, la façon de tenir sa tasse de thé et de participer sans vraiment le faire au monde qu'il l'entourait, indiquait à la jeune femme qu'il était de plus en plus éprouvé et affecté par les enquêtes et par John Le Rouge.

Il se moquait souvent d'elle, lui disant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez, qu'il savait qui était l'assassin avant elle, qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais lui, au final, était sans aucun doute, depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans, une encyclopédie complexe mais qui, si on savait comment chercher, se laisser décrypter facilement.

Finalement elle le vit se lever et proposer encore un jeu à Rigsby, fasciné par ses tours. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage.

Un visage résolument fatigué et… triste. L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère aujourd'hui, le cas Erica, deux jours plus tôt et des sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Elle avait été jalouse d'Erica. Et Jane l'avait su. Elle n'en doutait aucunement.

Jalouse de cette femme. Si parfaite. Elle plaisait à tout le monde. En un mot : fascinante. Tandis qu'elle, à l'instar de Jane, sa vie était un vide dénué de sens. Pas de nouveau petit copain (il est vrai que les meurtriers ne s'arrêtaient pas pour les vacances), pas de coup de fil de ses frères certainement trop occupés, et ses amis ne l'invitaient plus réellement car elle décommandait toujours à cause d'un meurtre.

Et en tant que cerise sur le gâteau, elle venait de tomber amoureuse d'un homme que la seule idée de vengeance maintenait plus ou moins en vie.

Alors comme tous les matins, elle prit son café, fit ce que le travail exigeait et remettrait à plus tard ce que la vie, si elle avait donné un coup de pouce au destin aurait pu lui offrir.

Car aujourd'hui, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais ça, personne, ni Jane, ni elle, ni son équipe, n'avait conscience que la machine était en lancée et qu'à la fin de cette journée ordinaire, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

_**CBI HQ, Mardi matin, 10 heures, Jour 2**_

Un coup de téléphone vint briser la routine de Teresa Lisbon vers 10 heures du matin. Soupirant en imaginant, non en cauchemardant, sur ce nouveau crime, elle prit l'appel du procureur.

En entendant ce qui c'était passé, fait rarissime, elle pâlit. Heureusement qu'elle avait mangé léger ce matin.

Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise, enfila sa veste, prit ses clés et son portable, et s'avança vers son équipe.

« En route ! Nous avons un cas dans la Napa Valley, et il semblerait qu'il soit sérieux. Vincent St Clair vient de tuer sa femme… à coups de marteaux… Un sacré nombres de coup pour être exacte, et il … Il a également tué sa voisine avant de partir. Il a apparemment perdu la raison. On doit le retrouver et rapidement. »

Dire que ses collègues avaient l'air choqué, du moins c'était vrai pour Van Pelt et Rigsby, étaient en deçà de la vérité… Jane fit une simple grimace car il buvait son thé et enfin Cho se contenta de prendre sa veste.

« On prend deux voitures, Rigsby, tu conduis et Cho tu nous suis. Grace, programmes le GPS. », fit-elle de son ton lassée, « quand à toi Jane, évites toute réflexion et soit encore meilleur que d'habitude mais SANS les coups foirreux. Là on ne rigole pas. »

Jane la regarda étrangement. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lisbon de dire ça mais depuis quelques temps elle semblait tendue. Précisemment depuis Erica. Alors pour dérider l'atmosphère il fit un grand sourire, lui posa un énorme bisous sonore sur la joue, fit un léger saut de cabri, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Et pari réussi, Lisbon sourit, leva les yeux aux ciels et les suivit dans l'ascenseur, sous les yeux rieurs de ses collègues.

_Un temps pour rire et un temps pour mourir…_

_**Je sais pas encore d'actions mais promis ça va venir trèèèèèès rapidement. De même ces chapitres introductifs vont se terminer. Et on passera certainement aux points de vue de Jane et Lisbon.**_

_**Bisous MC.**_


	3. Du Sang Sur Ses Mains

_**Blood Tears, les Larmes de Sang**_

_**Je voudrais dédier cette histoire à SweetyLove30, une autre auteur Mentalist, pour son soutien et lui dire qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.**_

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Comme me l'a fait remarqué une revieweuse, j'ai fait des fautes mais je les corrigerais en éditant les chapitres rapidement à moins que quelqu'un veuille jouer les bêta. **

**Sinon mon histoire est triste, car oui je suis dans ce mode là en ce moment et avouer que les préparations de concours n'incitent pas à la gaieté… **

**Reviews :**

**Merci énormes à mes premières revieweuses ! J'ai nommé Z2vy, fandebones (tu m'as grave manqué ^^), MadMouse, heureuse de te revoir, et Calyspoh ! Merci pour vos encouragements qui font toujours super plaisir.**

**Review plus détaillé dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Sur ces mots : la suite !**

_Chapitre 2 : Du sang sur ses mains_

_**Une heure plus tard, dans la voiture, Direction Napa Valley, 1h30 plus tard**_

_**POV Lisbon**_

Le long ruban de la route défilait sous mes yeux, protégés par mes lunettes de soleil. Tantôt un paysage luxuriant puis le désert… C'est fou ce que la Californie me paraît monotone parfois. Mais au moins il y a du bon vin. C'est déjà ça.

Jane dort à l'arrière il ronfle même un peu, ce qui fait sourire Van Pelt en train de taper sur son ordinateur, tandis que Rigsby se contente de conduire avec son zèle habituel.

Et moi je pense à cette affaire. Un homme vient de tuer la femme qu'il aime, il envoie tout valser, son job, sa vie… ca pourrait surement être une affaire banale mais pour moi elle ne l'est pas. Non. Car il continue à tuer, il y a pris goût. J'ai la curieuse impression que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger loin de là.

Et puis il y a Jane. Il a tué de sang froid. Il continue sa vengeance et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec ce nouveau tueur au marteau. Oui le tueur au marteau, le nom charmant donné par les médias à ce cher Vincent…

Une fois John Le Rouge véritablement mort, que fera Jane ?

« Boss, j'ai des nouvelles informations. »

Je sursaute sur mon siège, je me reprends rapidement, mais je sais déjà que tout le monde à noter mon geste. Génial.

« Hum, oui Van Pelt allez-y », je croasse plus ou moins cette phrase mais tant pis.

Van Pelt semble dubitative sur le moment et moi je commence à m'agacer. Cette journée m'énerve, cette affaire aussi, et Jane encore plus même s'il ne fait rien. Le savoir derrière moi me rend déjà nerveuse et le fait que je laisse tout voir encore plus.

« Bon Van Pelt, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? », là je suis furieuse et me rends compte que mes coéquipiers sont encore plus perplexes. Par pité, aidez-moi… « Désolée, Van Pelt, on vous écoute », je finis plus patiemment, mais toujours excédée.

« Très bien », fit-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de se racler la gorge et de se redresser sur son siège, « alors, Vincent Saint Clair a épousé Renatha De Grace il y a presque cinq ans. Il travaillait pour le père de Renatha et puisqu'il n'avait pas de fils, était devenu le directeur principal de l'affaire familial. Le mariage a finalement renforcé les choses. »

J'interromps Van Pelt à ce moment : « Une idée du pourquoi il est passé de mari à tueur ? Que disent les amis du couple ? Réseaux sociaux ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore toutes… »

« Allons Lisbon, c'est pourtant classique, même vous je suis sur que vous avez compris. Cinq ans de mariage, pas d'enfant, je suis sure que la mariée a été poussée par ce qui lui sert de père pour que le domaine ne quitte pas la famille. Alors pendant cinq ans, elle joue le rôle dévoué d'épouse un peu dépensière, idiote et puis tombe sous le charme d'un fougueux étalon et décide de quitter son mari qui va tout perdre. Et là, Boum. Monsieur trouve un marteau et se défoule … », finit-il sur un ton joyeux en claquant des mains, un sourire de gamins sur les lèvres…

Aussi tordu et cliché que cela paraisse, et bien oui, je reconnais que c'est aussi cette version qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Je lance un soupir agacé cependant et réprobateur.

« Jane, c'est un crime qui a été commis, un homme a tué une femme à coups de marteau. Près de 30 coups de marteau sur tout son corps et sa voisine a subi le même sort. Peut être encore d'autres femmes et il est encore dans la nature. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de rire », fis-je profondément irritée.

Un silence glacial empli la voiture, fonçant toujours sous le soleil de plomb de la Californie. Le bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre passager, la tête dans ma main, je me sentais mal. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Et merde.

« Bon, on a encore deux bonnes heures de route. Tachons donc de nous concentrer sur la tâche. Van Pelt, dès que vous avez des nouvelles, vous les exposez. Vu que Cho et Rigsby conduisent, Jane vous pourriez peut être nous dire ou va se rendre ensuite notre cher tueur qui vous amuse tant. Pendant ce temps, je vais finir de lire le dossier du procureur, sait-on jamais. »

Dire que l'ambiance est oppressante ? Un véritable euphémisme. Une fois les choses recadrées, même Jane ne fait plus l'imbécile – pour au moins quelques minutes. Le temps que je me concentre sur le dossier.

Ou que je fasse une sieste, moi qui ne dort plus beaucoup. Mes yeux se ferment, je suis tellement fatiguée, je tente de me concentrer sur le dossier mais ma vue se brouille.

Fermer les yeux juste deux petites minutes…

_Je suis dans une maison. Il fait nuit noire. Il y a un chien qui aboi de l'autre coté de la rue. J'avance, arme au poing, terrorisée. Il est là. Quelque part. La rue est déserte et un vent chaud fait claquer la porte d'une maison, tout prêt. J'avance et malgré la sueur froide qui coule sur mon front, j'ai froid. _

_Il n'y a que la lumière d'un vieux lampadaire au loin qui projette un éclat morbide en direction de la maison. Je la voie mieux à mesure que je m'approche. Je sais qu'il y a au moins une victime à l'intérieur et peut être encore le tueur. _

_Je ne voie pas mon équipe, ni Jane. Je ne panique pas, enfin je crois, mais mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'avance dans le jardin délabré, doucement, tranquillement, puis je monte les deux marches du porche. _

_La poignée de la porte, glacial sous mes doigts tremblant. Je la saisis et la tourne, lentement. J'ouvre la porte qui émet un grincement sinistre, et je ferme les yeux une demi seconde en inspirant et expirant avant d'entrer. _

_Ma lampe de poche ne fonctionne plus et c'est à la lumière blafarde du néon de la cuisine sur le derrière de la maison que je me dirige. Je butte dans quelque chose et il me semble que le sol est recouvert d'une matière poisseuse. _

_Je me baisse sans quitter des yeux les moindres recoins du salon, de l'escalier et de la cuisine. Ce que je découvre me glace d'un coup. Un corps, poisseux de sang, à première vue. Un cri retentit à l'étage et je me précipite sans tenir compte un seul instant de ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné. _

_Je défonce presque la porte d'une des chambres et je vois Jane, fixant quelqu'un derrière moi. J'entends son rire, et le premier coup s'abat sur moi, mon arme partant à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Je tombe comme au ralentis, luttant pour respirer, rampant vers Jane tandis que les coups de marteau pleuvent sur moi, hurlant de rage et de douleur, je tends mes mains pleines de sang à Jane qui disparaît lentement, un fin sourire aux lèvres…_

_Et je finis par abandonner, pleurant ces mêmes larmes de sang que les autres victimes. _

« Lisbon » ! Réveille – toi ! Hey Lisbon ! »

_**Fin pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le prochain en direct des scènes de crime…**_

_**Bisous, les choux.**_

_**MC.**_


	4. Comme une Poupée Décharnée

_**Blood Tears, Les Larmes De Sang,**_

_Voici le chapitre 3. Encore une fois, cette fiction est sombre. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de l'ambiance à couper au couteau. Nous sommes sur la scène de crime ici. Mais tout ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu…_

_Merci encore pour les reviews ! Promis j'y réponds dans le prochain chapitre en détail._

_Merci à ma Beta, FandeBones pour sa rapidité et son efficacité de correction ! _

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : Comme une poupée décharnée **

_**POV Patrick Jane**_

_« Lisbon » ! Réveille – toi ! Hey Lisbon ! »_

Ce sont les mots que j'ai prononcés dès que je l'ai entendu gémir et m'appeler. Elle pleurait et semblait piégée dans un cauchemar. A priori, je l'avais en plus laissé tomber. Depuis le temps que je disais qu'elle ne serait rien sans moi…

Mais j'étais inquiet. Lisbon qui s'endort ainsi, ce n'est pas…

«Lisbon…Lisboooooon ! Wow, Rigsbyyyyyyy ! », hurlai-je quasiment.

Oui, Lisbon s'était enfin réveillée, mais en hurlant et en pleurant, provoquant une peur panique de Rigsby qui a failli nous faire rencontrer le fossé. Grace, toujours sérieuse, a d'abord protégé le PC et s'est du coup fait mal au bras. Consciencieuse, mais totalement inconsciente…

Une sonnerie retentit, probablement Cho. Lisbon étant toujours en train d'essuyer ses larmes qui n'avaient soit disant pas coulé, c'est Rigsby qui a décroché. Le haut-parleur étant allumé, je pris la parole.

«Désolé mon vieux Cho, Lisbon voulait tester les réflexes de ton vieux pote Rigsby et le pauvre n'a pas vraiment tenu le coup, enfin le volant…» fis-je sur un ton léger, haussant les épaules et souriant sous le regard meurtrier – et rougi – de Lisbon.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle répondit que tout allait bien et que dans cinq minutes, ils seraient de toute façon arrivés.

_Tout allait bien…à d'autres, ma chère Lisbon. Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Rien que le fait de t'être endormie dans la voiture, toi qui es si professionnelle, me fait dire que tu es préoccupée par des choses pas très réjouissantes._

_Mais c'est ton cauchemar qui m'intrigue le plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais que je partirais, si j'ai bien compris du moins. Erica ? Peut-être, mais il y a autre chose et je découvrirai quoi. Lisbon, fais-moi confiance…_

_**Scène de crimes, Jardin de la Villa des St Clair, Napa Valley, aux environs de midi, jour 2**_

_**POV extérieur**_

La chaleur irradiait l'endroit. La climatisation de la voiture leur manquait déjà, mais la presse et la police locale les attendaient de pied ferme. Remettant ses lunettes, puis réalisant à quel point cela faisait cliché, Lisbon s'avança vers le chef de la police venu la saluer et attendit qu'on lui fasse le topo habituel.

«Chef Parker, agent…»

«Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon. Voici mon équipe, les agents Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt et enfin monsieur Jane, notre consultant. D'après nos informations, le tueur a été formellement identifié et il est en fuite. Où en est-on dans les recherches ?

-Eh bien pour la première victime, vous connaissez déjà la situation, et la scène n'est pas belle à voir…»

Il s'interrompit et tous suivirent son regard pour apercevoir une jeune recrue en train de vomir son petit déjeuner dans le jardin de la victime. Charmant.

«Ok. Van Pelt, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver avec Cho et demandez tous les renseignements à la scientifique. Rigsby, interrogez les voisins et voyez avec les hommes du chef Parker les renseignements qu'ils ont déjà. Chef Parker, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la deuxième victime, la voisine ?

-En fait…c'est la troisième» dit-il, hésitant visiblement.

Lisbon marqua alors un geste d'impatience, tandis que Jane se retournait vers le chef, cette fois visiblement intéressé. Parker, l'air embêté de ne pas l'avoir su avant, faisait profil bas. Pour Jane, cet homme n'était qu'un pauvre fonctionnaire qui mettait des amendes à ses concitoyens avec circonspection mais sans se mettre à dos les pointures locales…un incompétent, mais pas un imbécile non plus.

«Nous avons découvert le deuxième corps dans la maison d'en face. Il n'a pas continué avec les autres maisons parce que les occupants, ou plutôt les occupantes, n'étaient pas chez elles mais à la réunion d'un comité de soutien en faveur des démunis du comté. Ce sont des voisins qui l'ont tout de suite identifiée. »

Trois victimes en moins d'une heure. Hier soir. Et on ne les prévient que le lendemain matin. C'était à peu de chose près ce à quoi pensait Teresa Lisbon. Plus d'une demi-journée de retard sur un psychopathe.

Reprenant les choses en main, Lisbon commença à partager le travail et donnait déjà les ordres au Chef Parker.

«Très bien, je vais voir les victimes avec Jane. Continuez à vérifier dans le voisinage. Je suppose que des barrages sont en place, alors maintenez-les, on ne sait jamais. Merci, fit-elle en se tournant vers Jane. On y va, faisons-les dans l'ordre chronologique. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.»

_**Scène de crime, Chambre de la victime, Villa des Saint Clair, Napa Valley, environ de midi, jour 2**_

_**POV Lisbon**_

L'odeur de la mort était pestilentielle, mais tellement familière aussi. Je ne comptais plus les cadavres depuis longtemps, mais j'étais sûre que je me souviendrais d'_elle_.

Blonde, des yeux verts, de longues jambes, une ligne parfaite…beauté et richesse en un tout. Elle est là. Silencieuse, meurtrie, son corps bleu de coups, mais pourtant tellement noble, même dans la mort. Ses yeux ne suppliant plus, son regard se fait presque _soulagé_.

Comment peut-on être soulagé de mourir ?

La pièce était couverte d'éclaboussures de sang, montrant la violence de l'acte. Je me tournai silencieusement vers Jane, mes yeux choqués parlant pour moi. Et je me rappelais mon rêve. La même expression perdue sur le regard de Jane. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour rencontrer à nouveau celui de la victime. Aurais-je la même expression quand on me retrouverait morte ? Serais-je soulagée ?

Je sens de nouveau poindre les larmes. Ce que je ne voulais pas admettre était pourtant là, sous mes yeux. Je finis par me détourner et sortis de la pièce avant même que Jane ne puisse me retenir et balancer une excuse comme «je dois aller voir les autres membres de l'équipe».

_**POV Jane.**_

_La plupart du temps, je comprends les gens. Leurs motivations, leurs gestes, leurs pensées. Mais là, je dois admettre que des zones d'ombre particulièrement épaisses obscurcissent mon jugement._

_Pas pour le crime en lui-même, bien sûr. Ce que j'ai dit prend en fait tout son sens ici. Elle voulait le quitter, le lui annonce et il la tue dans un accès de rage et de folie meurtrière. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il voit sa femme partout autour de lui et qu'il répète le même schéma encore et encore…_

_Non, le véritable problème c'est Lisbon. Son visage terrifié, presque terrorisé, sa façon mécanique de toucher sa croix…il me manque sûrement un détail._

Entendant du bruit, je levai la tête que j'avais penchée au-dessus du cadavre, englouti sous le parfum, certainement français, particulièrement entêtant.

«Oh, Jane. Je cherchais Lisbon. Tu l'as vu ? J'ai de nouv…»

Van Pelt venait de s'arrêter en voyant le cadavre, ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais généralement, deux secondes plus tard elle reprenait.

«Van Pelt ? Un problème ? Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Maintenant» lançai-je, claquant des doigts et me levant précipitamment.

Visiblement perdue, elle répond cependant :

«Je…elle ressemble à la mère du patron.»

Je me retournai vers le cadavre et me souvins soudain. C'était ce jour-là que la mère de Lisbon était morte, et c'était ce jour-là qu'un cadavre lui ressemblant avait été découvert, en plus d'un cas déjà compliqué à gérer.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés en sortant de la chambre sans attendre Grace, cherchant à retrouver Lisbon, et rapidement.

_**POV Extérieur.**_

Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. Piquant un sprint, il fouilla la maison et les deux autres scènes de crime, mais toujours aucune trace d'elle.

Essoufflé et inquiet, il fit halte devant le S.U.V. aux vitres teintées. Et cela devint évident : où se cacher si ce n'est devant tout le monde ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, soulagé d'avance.

« Lisbon, je sais pour… Lisbon ? »

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

L'angoisse se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Lorsque Cho arriva rapidement et qu'il me demanda où Lisbon était partie, je ne compris pas vraiment.

«Attends, je ne comprends pas…où tu veux en venir ?

-La boss a dû prendre ma voiture, elle n'est plus dans la cour. Donc je te demande si tu sais où elle est partie…»

Jane réalisa alors que le pire était en train de se produire. Lisbon faisait cavalier seul cette fois, et personne n'était là pour la protéger.

Telle une poupée de cire, elle pourrait fondre et disparaître à jamais loin de lui…

Et cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas non plus.

_**Et voilàààà ! Chapitre 3 bouclé !**_

_**Prochain Chapitre, Le Sang de la Déchirure.**_

_**Une review est toujours un cadeau pour la personne qui la lit…**_

_**Merci et à la prochaine !**_

_**MC.**_


End file.
